


Daddy, daddy cool

by artsies



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, norsekink fill, prompt: calling him daddy during sex, yes they are having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/pseuds/artsies
Summary: Written for the prompt:"Loki's daddy issues culminate until one time, during sex, he accidentally calls Tony 'daddy'. Tony thinks it's kinda hot and just goes with it."





	Daddy, daddy cool

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fill for the norsekink written in 2011, posting here for archiving.

"Oh daddy." Loki says in a breathless gasp when Tony slides deep within him, pale body trembling in the moonlight; Ironman is a bit surprised, but he has seen ( ... and felt and tasted... ) many things over his playboy years, and this is really nothing even remotely weird compared to some - not to mention he likes this somehow, the way Loki said it, in that desperate, open manner, like he could do anything to him, ask anything from him and he'd do it without a thought. 

(And somewhere deep within, he knows just exactly what this means.)

Loki, on the other hand, seems to freeze and panic, and he is going to hurt himself, Tony thinks, so despite raging protests from down below, pulls out to turn the pretty little alien he is currently bedding over.

"Hey.", he says, and crushes his lips against his, passionate and all tongue and stolen breath. He cups his face with his free hand, and feels something moist against the cheek - he quickly rubs it away. "It's okay. I'll be anything you want, just name it."

Those green eyes stare at him, unsure and glazed over, pretty in the blue light of his reactor. Tony marvels at him, at the black bangs framing his face and at the blush coloring his skin, (he is gorgeous, and he swears he could stay hard just from the sight and the sound of his soft hurried breaths), and he shifts to kiss that lean torso and those nipples.

Loki gasps and writhes under him, moans when he takes him into his mouth and sucks; he works twice as hard, savoring every sound and clutch of his sheets and pillows as a victory, rolling his tongue and licking underneath, biting softly on the swollen flesh as he inches a finger inside.

He curls his finger and jerks his hand, and he gets a gasp of 'Anthony' this time, almost loud and definitely obscene; it sets his guts on fire, because Loki saying anything at all during sex is a miracle, and while daddy might have stolen that one before, this one is his, all his.

He takes him from the front this time, long legs draped over his shoulders, and it's even more perfect then before; he can kiss and bite at those thin lips, (clutch a hand desperately above Loki's head), move hard and harder just as they both like it - Tony can take with all the force he wants, and Loki can be weak and open, and it's just perfect -, until his pale lover comes with a silent 'ah' like he always does, and he with a growl; they pant, foreheads against each other. 

Tony smiles in a crooked way, breathless.

"So who's your daddy now, huh?"

Loki smacks his arm half-heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author is still dancing to Boney M.)


End file.
